saint_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion Eden
Orion Eden is the Bronze Saint of the Orion constellation in the 21st Century, and one of Pegasus Kouga's closest friends and rivals. Eden commands the element of Lightning and is also the demigod son of Mars and Medea. Profile and Stats Name: Orion Eden Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Orion Saint, Son of Mars Classification: Demigod, Bronze Saint, Saint of Athena Age: 16-17 Power Ranking Physical Appearance Eden is a lean-built, fairy tall young man with green eyes, fair skin, and tousled, short-spiked white hair. When not wearing his Cloth, he wears a white long-sleeved shirt with dark-colored lining and dark blue trousers, along with dark-colored shoes. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a sleeveless black outfit. Personality Mysterious, aloof and distant, Eden believes in the dominance of the strong and disregards the weak, putting his faith in his own strength. He once believed in his father's dream of creating a new world and also wishes this for Aria before her death at Mars' hands. After Aria's death, Eden joined the Bronze Saints into stopping his father's plans, but still preferred to be alone in the aftermath. After conversing with Seiya about the "reason why he fights" and meeting both Subaru and Selene separately, he starts to realize how important friends and having someone to protect is; her starts to hang out with his fellow Bronze Saints more often. A prime example of his change was during the Bronze Saints' final fight with Saturn, he tells Kouga that he is glad to have met him and fight by him, later becoming a brother-like figure to him many times and watching over him. Eden could be considered similar to Phoenix Ikki in both appearance and personality. In the crossover series, he is now a mature, selfless, kind-hearted and noble character, who is willing to give his life for his friends and fight for the safety of Athena. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Lightning Manipulation: As a Saint of Lightning, Eden can create, shape, and manipulate the element of lightning and electricity. Eden's mastery over this element gives him a variety of ways to increase his advantage(s) in battle: generate lighting bolts of any size to attack his foes with, generate electric-powered barriers for defensive purposes, power-up electronics through an electrical discharge, enhance his punches and kicks with lightning-powered attacks with the added effect of static paralysis, or utilize electromagnetism to manipulate objects of inorganic matter to suit his whim. Wind Manipulation: While he uses lightning-based attacks, his Cloth also grants him the ability to shape, control, and manipulate the element of wind. Flight: Forcefield Generation: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to years of training, Eden is a very proficient unarmed combatant. Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Immense Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Genius Intellect: Immense Cosmo Power: Even by Bronze Saint standards, Eden possesses tremendously large amounts of Cosmo. Because he is born demigod, his Cosmo is far greater than average Bronze and Silver Saints. His Cosmo is purple in color. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Eden has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that he can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of his other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telepathy, telekinesis, atomic manipulation and destruction, and/or projecting energy blasts. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Eden unlocked his Seventh Sense for the first time during his battle against Virgo Fudo. *'Omega Cosmo': The Omega counterpart of the Eighth Sense, which is known as the "Ultimate Cosmo" born through friendship and hope. It allows one to push their Cosmo beyond its limits and have the strength to even defeat Gods. Eden, alongside Kouga and the other Bronze Saints, unlocked their Omega Cosmo during their fight against the Four Heavenly Kings, which also allowed them to awaken their Omega Cloths through the essence of the Macro Cosmo. Techniques Folgore Renaissance (Renaissance Glare): Eden launches a strong punch with his left fist full of Lightning Cosmo. Tonitrui Saltan (Dance of Thunder): Eden creates two or more spheres of electrical energy that launches toward the target with great force. The defensive use is to create a unique sphere between Eden and his enemy so if that person touches the sphere, they are rejected violently. Tonitrui Fera Caelos (Furious Thunder Sky): Eden creates six areas of energy around him, then fly to a high point in the sky and fire its attack on its aim of six powerful electric rays emerging from fields, causing a huge explosion. Hilia Mastira (Lightning Front): Eden creates lightning raining down on the target and the surrounding area. Towano Tornado (Eternal Tornado): Eden creates a huge and powerful tornado surrounding the opponent while also bombarding them with lightning inside. Orion's Devastation: One of Eden's most powerful techniques. Eden concentrates all of his Cosmo into his left fist, then hits the ground hard, causing a huge explosion with the strength of a god. Eden used this technique to defeat Virgo Fudo after awakening his Seventh Sense/ Orion's Extermination: Another powerful technique at Eden's disposal. Eden invokes lightning falling from the sky above him with one finger. Then that energy is concentrated in his hands, creating a sphere of energy that then explodes in the form of an electrical beam that moves towards the opponent. Orion's Spiral Thunderbolt: Eden releases a concentrated spiral of lightning at his opponent. Weaknesses *Wind Cosmo Equipment Orion Bronze Cloth: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. The Cloth consists of white armored plating, that completely covers his chest, most of his forearms, the left as twice as large as his right, as well as most of the legs (up to his lower thighs), a silver tiara on Eden's forehead that bares a "face"-like design with two "horns", and several purple gems on numerous parts of the Cloth itself. It has two overlapping, black shoulder-pads with each only at the lower chest of the Cloth, with pointy edges, while the upper part act as the neck's collar, along with a pair of white fabric scarves hanging from each shoulder-plate, right to his knees. Whenever he burns his Cosmo, he receives a blue, thunder-like mantle that covers his chestplate, along with a pair of small wings on the back, further symbolizing the Orion Cloth. When not in use of it, Eden stores the Cloth in an Orion Cloth Box. Orion Omega Cloth: During the battle against Hyperion, the Bronze Saints' Cloths are totally destroyed by Hyperion. However, Eden burns his Cosmo alongside his friends and attain the Macro Cosmo, receiving the Omega Cloths. Eden's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of his body, sprouting wings from his back. His shoulders now point even more down than the previous shoulders did, adding three spikes from each shoulder, while retaining the two white scarves now having tattered endings. A few gold inlays have been added on the Cloth as well as the symbol of Orion at his chest. His tiara also received some changes as well. Relationships *Ludwig/Mars - Father and arch-enemy (deceased). *Medea - Mother (deceased). *Pisces Amor - Uncle and enemy (deceased). *Sonia - Half-Sister. *Leo Mycenae - Master and superior. *Kouga's Group **Pegasus Kouga - Best friend, companion-in-arms, and friendly rival, also former enemy; close as brothers. **Aquila Yuna - Best friend and companion-in-arms. **Lionet Souma - Best friend, companion-in-arms, and friendly rival. **Dragon Ryuho - Best friend and companion-in-arms. **Wolf Haruto - Best friend, companion-in-arms, and friendly rival. **Apus Sachi - Best friend and companion-in-arms; close as siblings. **Emma - Close friend and companion-in-arms. **Raki - Close friend. **Selene - Best friend and younger sister figure. **Aria - Best friend, companion-in-arms, and love interest. *Sagittarius Seiya - Comrade-in-arms and superior. *Aries Kiki - Comrade-in-arms and superior. *Virgo Fudo - Old Friend and superior. *Subaru/Saturn - Close friend, former companion-in-arms, and former enemy. Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Mars' Family Category:Athena's Army Category:Saint Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Main Characters Category:SS-Class Category:Kouga's Group